


【超蝙】伟大的莱克斯卢瑟又失败了

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 两个人的四角恋。——为了给超人制造新的弱点，莱克斯卢瑟打算撮合他和隔壁的草包阔佬布鲁斯韦恩恋爱。2020.7.27首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 12





	【超蝙】伟大的莱克斯卢瑟又失败了

卢瑟一直自诩是最了解超人的人，他看透了那个外星人的威胁，并深知对方会成为自己伟大道路上一块不可忽视的绊脚石，所以他总是到处征集氪石，并且不顾生命安全地把所有地方都涂上铅层，只为了让那个伪善的外星人出局。但是经历了多年的对决，在超人有意的提防下，这些小把戏能起到的作用已经愈发有限。于是卢瑟一拍自己聪明绝顶的脑壳，想到了爱情这个永恒的命题。  
超人或许可以用隔离服或者热视线处理掉氪石威胁，但如果关键时刻自己手里能藏起一个人质呢？  
这不是卢瑟第一次打算给超人找对象了。很早之前，他就曾不动声色地试图撮合过超人和经常来往的几个媒体朋友在一起，从之前专职负责超人报道的露易丝莲恩，到现在专职负责超人报道的克拉克肯特，再到一直负责超人摄影照片的吉米奥尔森，但超人并没有和以上任何一人擦出爱情的火花，他们双方都满足于止步友情，这让卢瑟不得不放弃这一想法。  
但现在不一样了。  
卢瑟看着显示屏上勾连的几个信息框。超人与布鲁斯韦恩的关系表现得非常耐人寻味——众所周知，哥谭是蝙蝠侠的地盘，而一直十分尊重搭档的超人竟然多次擅闯哥谭，只为了救援被花式绑架的布鲁斯韦恩，可见其中猫腻，再加上超人在讲话的只言片语中表现出的对那个草包公子哥的欣赏，卢瑟觉得这一次，他的计划成功在即。  
更何况超人并非苦苦单恋。  
“……巴拉巴拉巴拉，我已经背烦了那些公关部交给我的发言稿了，为什么你们要对我给瞭望塔投资的原因这么刨根问底？”镜头中的哥谭宝贝不耐烦地捂着脑袋，“就不能是最简单的看脸吗？”卢瑟看着这段让布鲁斯韦恩难得有所起色的好名声重回八卦小报的录像，那个花花公子还在一无所知地反问，“我是说，谁能拒绝超人的蓝眼睛呢？”  
这样看来超人与布鲁斯韦恩相恋简直顺理成章，可不幸的是他们之间并没有真正发展出什么超越救与被救的高层次关系，其中的主要原因就是卢瑟接下来采取行动的目标了——蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯韦恩的关系维系几乎与他本身的历史等长。哥谭人对于二者的猜测能写出二十万字的推理爱情小说，并且有理有据。放眼全哥谭，没有犯罪又拿得出钱来支持蝙蝠侠行动的人屈指可数，而父母双亡的布鲁斯韦恩刚好是最有动机的一个。在超人出现之前，蝙蝠侠救援次数最多的人就是布鲁斯韦恩，甚至有可靠消息称救援韦恩时的蝙蝠侠总是特别温柔。每当韦恩集团卷入什么恶势力的阴谋，蝙蝠侠总能在第一时间出现，并且全力解决，去韦恩家闹事比去GCPD门口都招蝙蝠。所以哪怕布鲁斯本人多次公开对蝙蝠侠表达不满，哥谭人也坚定认为那只是对爱人夜不归宿的抱怨而已。  
而这还不是全部。毕竟任何一个了解布鲁斯罗曼史的人都知道，跟韦恩谈恋爱，蝙蝠侠并不是一个多大的麻烦，事实上布鲁斯的很多前情人都是冲着他对象去的，虽然至今没人能得蝙蝠侠的青眼。真正的问题不在于布鲁斯韦恩，而在于超人。  
就像哥谭的吉祥物布鲁斯韦恩一样，哥谭的骑士蝙蝠侠同样花心。抛去他和哥谭众多反派的花边传言不谈，他居然在和布鲁斯谈恋爱的同时还钓着超人！  
讲道理，世界最佳搭档存在了这么多年，之前一直没人往这方面去想，最起码卢瑟没有。但是在他打算安排超人新恋情之后，搜集各方信息时，他发现了一个细节——每次超人公开夸奖布鲁斯韦恩之后，都要小心翼翼、不动声色地瞄一眼蝙蝠侠。多数时候蝙蝠侠只是沉默，可一旦超人夸得过分了，蝙蝠侠就会恶狠狠地瞪上一眼，暗含秋后算账的意味。而超人接下来好长时间都不会再提起布鲁斯。  
这说明了什么？！  
开始卢瑟以为这是对伴侣的独占意识，但想来蝙蝠侠从未对布鲁斯的其他情人表达过不满，甚至会提供保护。于是他重新检索了一遍信息库，结果发现超人在他不知道的时候被蝙蝠侠欺骗了感情——看看那些各种造型的比翼双飞，看看那跨越数人的相视一笑，再看看那被众多反派雪亮的眼睛发现的不同寻常的交情——蝙蝠侠居然一边守着布鲁斯一边遛超人！还耽误超人找真爱！亏得那么多人认为他是正联里最严肃的人！  
如果你能发现蝙蝠侠与超人的交情已经到了互换城市的地步，那么也就不难发现这一段复杂感情中的第四个人——克拉克肯特。  
翻翻他的个人主页，谁能想到专职报道超人的记者会是一个蝙蝠侠吹？他曾多次跑去哥谭取材，过程中蝙蝠侠就像个隐形保镖似的护着他，从不接受采访或是拍照的哥谭骑士却给他留了近距离清晰照片还回答了问题，甚至千里迢迢跑来大都会解救他。  
我们大都会有超人好吗！不需要蝙蝠怪物出现！卢瑟觉得自己之前撮合超人和克拉克失败就是因为蝙蝠侠。  
综上所述，卢瑟决定在真正开始计划——绑架布鲁斯给超人英雄救美的机会之前，先把蝙蝠侠弄走。  
为此，他需要合作者。  
“但是合作对我有什么好处？我为什么要帮超人找对象？”小丑无聊地晃着脚，“而且如果他真的跟布鲁斯在一起了不是会来哥谭更频繁吗？我又不喜欢跟童子军做游戏。或者我跟着蝙蝠仔去大都会？”他认真地思考了一下，“哦不，我讨厌大都会，那里的人无聊得要死。”  
“为什么不考虑一下另一种更大的可能呢？”卢瑟暗暗皱眉却还要表现出诚意，“蝙蝠侠绝对不会离开哥谭，所以很可能布鲁斯会跟着超人搬来大都会，这样你就一次解决了超人和布鲁斯两个分散蝙蝠侠注意力的家伙。”  
“嗯……”小丑望了下天，“其实我还是挺喜欢布鲁西的，但是——”他拍桌大笑，“哈哈哈成交！”  
蝙蝠洞。  
从上次小丑越狱已经过去了三天，昨天蝙蝠侠从自己的若干监控上发现了卢瑟与小丑有过通话但没等他破解到其中消息就结束了。这两个人凑在一起准没好事，如果一天后他仍不能得到线索的话，就该考虑让超人提前介入了。刚好布鲁斯韦恩最近需要出差去一趟大都会。  
当蝙蝠侠思考卢瑟和小丑凑在一起准没好事的时候，他指的是笑气加氪石的那种麻烦，可没想到会是这种的坏事——见鬼，卢瑟派人绑架布鲁斯韦恩的同时，小丑绑架了克拉克肯特，直播中还指定超人和蝙蝠侠去救人？我现在直接跑掉然后说是蝙蝠侠教的可以吗？布鲁斯看着表面紧张实际淡定的卢瑟咬了咬牙，开始思考要怎么解决身份危机。  
等待中，一个雇佣兵看看表，接收了卢瑟的眼色，用枪指着布鲁斯抱怨道：“超人怎么还不来？我们或许该干掉一个人质给那个外星人一点教训。”  
眼看着时间流逝，卢瑟已经开始怀疑超人和蝙蝠侠双双迟到的原因，布鲁斯隔着重重屏幕和另一端的克拉克对视一眼，不得不强行破局。他无所谓地往后一靠，“你们今天肯定是等不到了。”  
“为什么？你跟超人有过节？”雇佣兵问。  
“因为蝙蝠侠之前跟踪的一个案子没有线索，超人带他去用氪星科技做尝试了，现在看来那地方屏蔽超级听力。”布鲁斯还维持了一下人设，“我就说超人才是我们需要的英雄，蝙蝠侠什么用都没有。”  
但是雇佣兵没有轻信，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“哦你们不知道吗？”布鲁斯十分无辜地说，“你们摄像机另一边绑架的那个记者是超人的专访负责人，跟超人私交很好同时刚好是我男友。”  
“你和克拉克肯特？！”卢瑟终于不淡定地插嘴了，“我以为你喜欢的是超人！”  
卢瑟为什么这么激动？蝙蝠侠暗暗警惕，但布鲁斯却很自在地笑了起来，“你觉得维纳斯很美但你会跟她谈恋爱吗？拜托，我这个普通人类的择偶标准还是非常现实的。”  
“哦莱克西宝贝，看来你的推测全都错了，我们的布鲁西宝贝对超人并没有什么想法呢～”小丑凑在另一边的镜头前，“违约可是要赔偿的～”  
无辜被卷入的克拉克万分疑惑，“卢瑟认为布鲁斯喜欢超人，所以和你一起绑架了我和布鲁斯？这是什么意思？为什么还要绑架我？”  
“当然是因为蝙蝠仔对你太特别了！”小丑非常不满地大叫，“能让蝙蝠仔时时刻刻关注的人只有我！你们大都会人就不能老老实实地在自己城市里和童子军玩吗？”他拔出了一柄小刀，“你都有布鲁西宝贝了居然还缠着小蝙蝠！”  
“等等！”布鲁斯在小丑动手戳破超人伪装之前大喊。  
锋利的刀尖停在了克拉克的脖子前。  
“克拉克没有缠着蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠会去救他是因为他是超人的朋友。”布鲁斯努力解释，“超人家里会屏蔽超级听力，他需要有人保护自己的朋友。”  
“那为什么是蝙蝠侠？”卢瑟追问。  
“因为蝙蝠侠欠他人情，”布鲁斯深吸一口气，“你看，我是蝙蝠侠和正义联盟的赞助人，蝙蝠侠又没有超级速度，他需要有人在他来不及的时候保护我。”  
卢瑟审视着布鲁斯，“你一直表现得很讨厌蝙蝠侠。”  
“我们私交的确不好，但我出钱了，他就得保护我。”布鲁斯终于逻辑自洽了。  
可小丑没那么好糊弄，“蝙蝠仔的小鸟们呢？我认识的那个小蝙蝠绝对不会随便让一个外星童子军跑来哥谭破坏规则。调皮的布鲁西，撒谎可不是什么好习惯。”  
“的确不是随便，找超人是因为……”布鲁斯一时语塞，绞尽脑汁试图找一个说服力足够又不暴露身份的理由，最后咬咬牙看向克拉克。  
看懂了暗示的克拉克努力压下喜悦，装出一副被逼无奈的样子，“因为超人和蝙蝠侠是恋人。”  
……然后那边的摄像机就被发疯的小丑给砸了。  
今天是媒体人的狂欢。  
——哥谭小王子终于定情：  
“当亲眼看到他离死亡如此之近时，我突然看清了自己的内心。我不能失去他。”那双蓝眼睛中深情能让任何人心碎。  
“如果是你，你能对他说不吗？”小记者这样回应有关哥谭宝贝情史的提问，“我是不能拒绝，而你没机会拒绝。”  
——回归的超人遭遇记者围追堵截：  
“抱歉，B不喜欢这些对私人生活的追问，我尊重他的想法。”超人微笑着摆摆手，瞬间消失。  
——卢瑟自称与绑架案无关：  
“小丑是个疯子，记得吗？你们怎么能相信一个疯子的胡言乱语。我从未与他有过交易，这一场绑架案与我无关。但是人们应该警惕超人与蝙蝠侠的关系，正义联盟中唯一的普通人类元老被情感蒙蔽了眼睛，我认为地球已经危在旦夕。”  
……  
超人靠在蝙蝠电脑边上看着那些信息流，对身边人说：“你知道吗，B，如果没这段发言的话，我本来还想送束花感谢一下他的来着。”


End file.
